Ending Up Here
by soongoingtodelete
Summary: Two girls from today's time, get sucked back into 1870. What will happen when they meet the famous Opera Ghost? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything cool like that, I just own the original characters.

Two girls are walking by an old abandoned opera house in France, present day. One is wearing black jeans, black InuYasha sweatshirt, black pleather jacket, and brown hiking boots. Her long red hair is tied into a low ponytail and she has her arms folded around a big stack of papers and a sketchbook, she has a Full Metal Alchemist messenger bag slung over her shoulder. The other has shoulder length dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, she wears black jeans, black combat boots, and a black hoodie with a skull and crossbones going across the front. She has going down her front the strap of her messenger bag; in the front pocket she has her Red Panda plushie securely strapped in.

"Dude, look over there. It's. . .old. . ." Aiko said pointing to the old theatre. Hoshi looked at it and walked to the door.

"Let's go in, there's always stuff on the Travel Channel about old buildings like this being haunted."

"I don't know, I mean they don't show the thing collapsing killing the people inside." Aiko said slowly walking over.

"I doubt that'll happen, come on let's go." Hoshi said opening the door with her elbow, a sudden wind blew, blowing half of her papers into the theatre. "Dammit!" she ran inside to get them.

"Panda has a bad feeling about this." Aiko said following in to help her friend.

As Hoshi was picking up her papers, she started muttering under her breath "I hate when that happens all my papers flying everywhere like that."

Aiko walked up to her and handed a piece of computer paper to her with a drawing of her comic on it. "Why don't you just put it all in your messenger bag? There's enough room."

"Crystal might get flattened." Hoshi told her putting the papers in her hand.

Aiko sighed, "I have an idea, let's find a place to sit down."

The walked more into the front room and up the stairs, till they entered the house. They found some seats that looked like they wouldn't collapse and sat down.

"So what's the idea?" Hoshi asked sighing as she put the messenger bag on the floor.

"Give me your bag." Aiko stated, making Hoshi give her the 'You're really going to make me pick it up again?' look.

Hoshi gave her the bag and Aiko took out the kittie plushie Crystal, and put her into her bag with Panda. "There I'm sure they'd want to spend some quality time together." "Now, you can put the papers in your bag, and no more flying around, and Crystal can be with her boyfriend. . .oh the cuteness!" Aiko said clasping her hands together and squealing.

Hoshi took her messenger bag and put all the papers and sketch books that were in her arms into the bag, "Phew now I won't have to run and hide everytime a wind come's by."

"Remember back in highschool, when we were sitting out there by the cemetery and that wind knocked Panda down?" Aiko asked.

Hoshi shook her head, "Yeah, we had to chase all the papers around for like 10 minutes, and poor Panda got a concussion." They both laughed at the memories.

Aiko stood up and started to walk down the middle isle, "I'm gonna go get on stage!" She screamed running to the stage and jumping on to it. She stood still and looked back at Hoshi, "Wow, you look like a speck of dust from up here. Hey is that you or a speck of dust?" Aiko asked covering her eyes. Hoshi quietly snuck on to the stage and tapped the hand covering Aiko's eyes. Aiko uncovered her eyes, and then fell back screaming. Hoshi laughed as her friend just lay on her back.

Hoshi knelt down and poked her friend. Aiko jumped up "Let's go up there!" She ran to the end of the stage to find the ladder that led up. Hoshi slowly followed, "I thought you'd be the last person to wanna climb up in an old building like this."

Aiko stopped in the middle and looked down at Hoshi who was beginning to climb up. "Well, I changed my mind when I seen the inside, now I'm ready for an adventure!"

"Ya know the only adventure to happen to us is being in trouble for snooping around old places like this." Hoshi told her.

"Well, hey we just work with what we got." Aiko said hopping to the top, and stepping onto the rafters, she knelt down to help her friend up. They walked a bit on them, and would occasionally stop to stare out at the scenery. As they were walking they both heard footsteps, but thought it was the other.

"Now, I'm scared of this place collapsing." Hoshi said grasping the strap to her bag. They felt a soft wind blow by, "Um. . .i'm sorry if I'm wrong, but isn't wind suppose to stay outside?" Aiko asked looking back. A stronger wind blew, almost knocking them over; they knelt down and ducked as the most violent of winds came through. Suddenly it stopped.

They slowly opened their eyes and stood up, they noticed the sound of people singing and looked out to see a lot of people on the stage, and the house looked brand new.

Hoshi whispered to Aiko, "I don't think we're in Kansas any more Toto."

"My thoughts exactly." Aiko said half smiling. They both just sat and watch the people move along the stage, they didn't notice a cloaked figure behind them. They watched as the music stopped and these people started to talk, and then this lady with a voice to _kill_ angels started to talk to one of the men. They thought it couldn't get any worse, till she started to sing in the most _horrid_ voice ever. The two girls covered their ears, the cloaked man smirked a bit at their actions, but still he did not like these strangers in _his_ theatre. He took a step back, then gently knelt down and pushed the dark haired girl, she fell down, but luckily she held onto the beam with her legs and hung upside down. The cloaked figure walked away unnoticed as everyone screamed.

Aiko hung upside down and smiled a cheesy grin and covered her eyes, "You can't see me. . .i'm not here." Hoshi, grabbed Aiko's hoodie trying to pull her up. "This isn't the time to play hide and seek, help me." Hoshi said trying to pull her up, Aiko swung the top half of her body up, and stood up dusting herself off.

"Ya know you should be more careful." Hoshi told her. "I know, I know but I think someone pushed me, I know a lot of people don't like me, but that's no reason to try to kill me!" Aiko said looking around.

One of the workers climbed up to where they were, and grabbed their shirts "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are we? Well, umm. . .is that really important?" Hoshi asked the man. The man just stared at them before shoving them to the edge then down the steps. "What is with you people and pushing, geeze!" Aiko said jerking out of the man's grasp. One of the new owners went up to them.

"What are you doing in our theatre?" he asked them looking at them up and down.

"The question is, what are you people doing in an abandoned theatre, and how did yall fix it up so quickly?" Aiko asked him.

Hoshi finally got let loose and stepped in front of Aiko who was waiting on an answer, "If you don't mind, tell me what year we are in." The man gave her a look as to say, 'You are an imbecile!', but he answered, "1870". Hoshi's face went blank, and she turned to Aiko, "Did you hear that, 1870."

Aiko's eyes went wide then she fell onto the ground going, "I'm suppose to be dead, oh my short lived life. . .I never even got to finish all those video games!" Hoshi sighed and explained to her, that in reality they weren't even born, hell their grand parents weren't even suppose to be alive back then. Aiko stood up and walked up to the one who asked their names, "So you wanna know who we are, huh?" He nodded. "Using what I just found out, we are in your imagination. Woooooooooooooo. . ." Hoshi slapped her forehead and sweatdropped. She stepped up, "Heh, sorry for my friend. We're kinda having a hard time since we found out. . ." She fell silent, trying to think of a way to explain they were not from this time. "Since we found out. . ." Another pause. "How big this place is." Aiko looked at her, "Nice one."

Hoshi smiled slyly then introduced themselves, "I'm Hoshi and this is Aiko." Aiko waved at them, then took out the two plushies in her messenger bag, and held em up. "This is Panda and Crystal, they're dating." She said having them wave, she put them back then tapped her finger on her chin, and pointed to the seats, "And those are chairs." She spun around, "And this is a stage, and you're a human, and. . ." Hoshi stopped her before she could name everything in sight.

A lady stepped up to them, and introduced herself as Madam Giry, and asked where they live and she would have someone take them there. "We're staying at some hotel called Holiday Inn." Hoshi told her, but realized that place didn't exist with the blank stare on her face. "Well, we were now wanderers. . .wanderers through time." She said going all starry eyed. The woman just stood there, "How about you stay here in one of the rooms?"

They looked at each other, then back at her and nodded, okay then I'll have my daughter Meg show you to a room. She went over to get her daughter and they watched the woman who couldn't sing step up and begin to do the worse thing imaginable. . .sing!

They both sighed and covered their ears, as soon as she hit the high note. Aiko and Hoshi ran towards her shouting, "Nooooooooooooo!" They pushed her out of the way as a backdrop fell on them. She looked at them kindly, "You two saved me." "Not really, we just didn't wanna hear anymore." Hoshi said smirking. "But if you wanna believe we saved ya, go with that." Aiko told her. The woman turned around and started yelling about stuff falling for a while now. During her fighting, Madam Giry's daughter came up to them and led them to where they could stay, it was a room on a top floor, and not that big, but they didn't mind.

"Just stay here and you should be safe." She said shutting the door.

Aiko looked at Hoshi, "I don't like it here, twice I've almost been killed, and you once."

"Actually I think that last one was meant for the bad voice lady." Hoshi told her.

"But still one was meant for me, I swear someone pushed me." Aiko said taking out the two plushies and hugging them. "So what do we do now?"

"Umm. . .we can listen to music, we still have our CD players." Hoshi said getting out her CD player and cd's. Aiko got out her's they put in there mix cds of anime songs and turned both of their cd's to song number 5 "Change The World" by V6. They turned the volume all they way up so they could hear them; they set them on a couch near by, and danced and sang along to the music.

After the CDs finished, they tried to think of something else to do.

"We can get some role playing done." Hoshi said pulling out their role play notebook.

They did some role playing for an hour. Until they heard a performance going on and decided to sneak out and go watch it. They couldn't find any open seats so they decided to go sit in one of the boxes, all were full except for number 5, that had one guy sitting in there, they stepped inside and asked if they could sit with him. He sat still for a moment then nodded, they grabbed the two seats beside him, and could only see the left side of his face. They whispered a quick "Thank you" to him, but he just sat there watching the performance. The girls watched it and were happy to see the girl who was performing and not that other woman.

The man would occasionally turn his eyes and watch them; they just sat there holding their animals while watching the performance. Before it was over, the man snuck out without them noticing and it scared them when they went to ask him to walk them back to the room since they were afraid to go alone. They walked around the theatre getting lost, since they didn't know where they were going. They seen a lot of people standing outside a room with flowers, they asked what was in the room and they heard it was Christine Daae, the one who sung that night.

They knocked on her door and went in when she answered. She turned around and stood up.

"I remember you both. You were the one who hung upside down." She said pointing to Aiko. Aiko just grinned like an idiot, and through her teeth muttered to herself, "Great I'm gonna be known as around here isn't it?"

Hoshi stepped up to her, "Um. . .you were really good out there. Can we have your autograph?"

Christine smiled and told them thank you and they could have an autograph. They told her to hold on while they found some paper. They went to lie in the floor and took out all their notebooks looking for some paper. Christine just sat with her back turned waiting on them. She didn't notice the guy known as Raoul walk in, until she heard a yelp from Hoshi, he had stepped on her hand. Hoshi glared up at him grabbed her hand, and muttered under her breath, "Bastard!" She went back to finding some paper. Christina turned around and smiled at the man. They chatted of when they were little and he asked her to go out with him that night. She protested saying she couldn't, but he kept saying he'd be waiting for her, and he left. Making sure not to step on anyone.

Five Minutes passed and suddenly all the candles went out, Christine looked around and could barely make out the forms of the two girls, who were now holding each other's pinky(AN: when we're scared we link our pinky's together). Suddenly she heard a man's voice singing and she started to sing too. A man appeared in her mirror and she seemed almost hypnotized walking towards the mirror. They just watched as he reached his hand through grabbing her's as she stepped through.

"Um. . .did that just really happen?" Hoshi asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, should we follow them?"

"Yeah, we must save her, for if we don't that other woman might sing!"

AN: Hope you like this first chapter, ch2 will be up soon. Now I must go search for Erik so he can be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

After their eyes adjusted more to the dark, they gathered their stuff and slung their bags over their shoulders and headed through the mirror. They heard two people singing, they recognized her voice, but didn't know who the other one was. It was a man, but whoever he was he had a nice voice. The first tunnel was so dark and gloomy; they kept running the other into a wall. Soon they came upon some steps, they followed them down holding the plushies in one hand and holding the other's pinky with the other.

They walked down the stairs slowly trying not to make a sound, and then they came upon a horse, that they just had to stop at and pet, while going "Awww. . ." Then they came up to a whole lot of water, which they knew they'd have to walk across.

"I don't want us to get our stuff wet, everything can get ruined, and these are our only clothes!" Aiko told Hoshi.

"Our clothes can dry, but let's hold the plushies in the bags, and just hold the bags up making sure not to get them wet." Hoshi stated. Aiko nodded.

They held their bags above their heads and walked slowly through the water, which was really cold, they guess since it was in the dark. They found a cave opening and seen the man singing to Christine, suddenly they seen her fall into his arms and him carry her away. They couldn't see where he put her, because the wall was blocking that side of their view.

"You. . .you don't think he killed her did he?" Hoshi said worriedly in a whisper.

"I hope not, should we go save her?" Aiko asked.

"Let's wait a minute or two, let him get preoccupied so he won't notice us." Hoshi stated.

They slowly walked through the water, trying not to make a sound, but it didn't work. Luckily the man was too into writing something to notice. They made it to some dry land and tip toed over to where they seen Christine, she was laying in a bed her eyes closed.

"Is she?" Aiko asked.

"I dunno, um. . .let's see if she wakes up." Hoshi said biting on her lower lip.

They decided the best way to wake her up was to let the plushies do it, they had them poke her with their paws. She woke up and seen a kitty and red panda face in hers. She let out a scream, the man looked over and seen the two. He walked over, they yelped and jumped to the floor and tried to crawl under the bed, but their messenger bags came down and hit them in the head, making them just lie and hold their heads.

He pulled them both up from the ground, and looked angry that they were there in his lair. Hoshi looked over to Aiko, and gestured to her hand that held a spell packet from SOLAR. Aiko grabbed it, and Hoshi pulled out the other spell packet from her pocket. He didn't notice this, and went to scream at them. Aiko took the packet and threw it at him hitting his chest while proclaiming, "With mystic thread I bind you fast!" He stopped not knowing what just happened, then walked forward, Hoshi threw her's screaming out "High sorcery!" He just stopped and stared at them, and slowly walked forward again.

"Oh hell." They said turning to run, but ran headfirst into a wall knocking them both back. They lay still on the ground, Christine and the man looked down at them. He picked up them both and laid them in the bed that she was just in. They both sat waiting for them to wake up.

"47!" Aiko said coming back to consciousness.

"Bingo!" was Hoshi's reply.

They both slowly opened their eyes and looked around, forgetting where they were. They sat up and rubbed their heads.

"My head. . ." Aiko whined. Hoshi looked over to see the strange man and Christine staring at them.

"Who are you?" Hoshi asked the man.

He stood up and walked forward extending his hand he replied, "My name's Erik, mostly known as the Opera Ghost."

Hoshi and Aiko stared at him blankly not knowing anything yet about the famous Opera Ghost. "You're not going to kill us are you?" Aiko asked him.

"No, Christine told me about you both. You aren't worth the time." He told them turning his back.

"Not good enough, huh? Why you. . ." Aiko was cut off by Hoshi giving her the death glare to shut up. Christine walked over to them and gently touched a bruise on their foreheads, making them wince and jump back. "It hurts, don't touch it!" Aiko whined. Erik then went over and told them it was best if they just lay back down. They listened and before they knew it they were back asleep.

Erik took Christine out of the room. She lay on his couch while he practiced his music. He seemed really interested in a certain piece he had been working on, but was stuck on a certain part for so long. For some reason inspiration had struck him, he finally finished the piece. Satisfied with his latest work he allowed his head to rest onto his folded arms, and he drifted to sleep.

AN: There's chapter 2, hope you liked it.


End file.
